Only Yuki
by Shiori-One Winged Angel
Summary: When Yuki leaves the heartbroken Shuichi, Ryuichi comes along to comfort him. But Shuichi will soon find out that there are much worse things than being the reason for your lover's pain....


Gravitation

Title: Only Yuki

By: Shiori's Sakuma

Pairings: ShuiRyui, ShuiYu

**Bold: Thoughts**

_Italic: Flashbacks_

Underline: Notes 

**Underline and Bold: Song Lyrics (if any)**

* * *

Shuichi woke up and noticed that his pillow was wet from tears he had shed only a few hours ago. He was in Hiro's apartment; alone. He felt more tears rising up when he thought about what had happened the night before.

* * *

_After a long night, Yuki got up and put on his clothes. He bent down to kiss Shuichi, and as he was about to leave, Shuichi grabbed his shirttail._

"_Where are you going?" he asked groggily._

"_We shouldn't do this any longer. It's beginning to hurt…for me." Yuki brushed Shuichi's hand away and started to walk out the door._

"_Wait! I don't want you to go!" Shuichi sat up and yelled._

"_Once again, you're too selfish, Shuichi."_

_Yuki walked out of the room and left the boy stunned. __**He's…gone? **__He felt a tear roll down his cheek._

* * *

Shuichi got out of bed and put on his clothes. He went over to the refrigerator and saw a note that was addressed to him.

Hey Shuichi, 

Sorry I had to leave all of a sudden,

Mr. K says that you can spend the day at home.

He heard from Tohma-san…

Anyway, fix yourself some lunch and I'll bring dinner later,

-Hiroshi

Shuichi left the apartment to go wandering in town. To his surprise, Ryuichi was waiting for him outside. "Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi had a serious look on his face that Shuichi had only seen twice since they met.

"Are you…hurt?" Ryuichi asked in a stern tone. Shuichi nodded and looked at Ryuichi, holding back his tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

"You need him don't you? Yuki Eiri…in order to keep your singing true? I may not know what your going through, but…if you don't mind…I'd like to help you through it…."

Ryuichi started to pull out Kumagoro (his pink bunny, Mr.Bear), but Shuichi pushed it aside and thrust his lips up against Ryuichi's. At first, Ryuichi was surprised, but then he embraced the kiss. After awhile, Ryuichi pushed Shuichi away and stared at him.

"Did we…just kiss?" asked Ryuichi.

Shuichi's tears were pouring now and Ryuichi went back to his child-like side and tried to calm down Shuichi.

"Ah! Don't cry! You want Kumagoro? I'll let you borrow him! Just don't cry!"

Shuichi kept crying. **What did I do? What did I do to make Yuki leave?**

Ryuichi suddenly got serious again and laid his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Yuki will definitely come back. But…." Ryuichi seemed to become solemn for a moment. He finally realized how jealous of Yuki he really was. He embraced Shuichi and then kissed him again, this time for a very long instant.

* * *

Yuki was at the same time, in Seguchi Tohma's house, crying to him.

"Why? Why does it hurt so bad? Am I really just accepting him to make up for Sensei?"

It was rare to see Yuki cry, so Tohma felt like something had to be done.

"Eiri-san…what have I made you go through? I think…it's for the best that you stay away from Shindo Shuichi for now…."

Yuki held nothing back and cried into Sohma's lap.

* * *

Shuichi felt guilty for kissing Ryuichi, but he couldn't seem to stop. When they finally did stop, Shuichi actually felt a little bit better.

"Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi smiled and said, "I…I actually…love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up at him with big eyes.

**Ryuichi…Sakuma Ryuichi…my idol…loves me? Is this…a dream?** Shuichi wondered as he took Ryuichi by the hand and led him back into Hiro's apartment.

Shuichi sat on the bed and Ryuichi sat down beside him.

"I...really do love Yuki," Shuichi started, "but it hurts him to be around me….What am I suppose to do? And now…you say that you love me. I'm so confused!" Shuichi put his head in his hands and Ryuichi wrapped his arms around him.

The radio was on and the perfect song for the situation came on. It was Open Wounds by Skillet which was one of Shuichi's favorite songs.

**In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone**

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault… 

As more tears came out, Shuichi got up off the bed and punched his hand into the wall. "Why, Sakuma-san? Why am I never good enough for Yuki? It's as if…I'm only a replacement for someone he really loves…."

Ryuichi got up off the bed and took Shuichi into his arms again. "I've decided. I'm going to take you from him."

**END PART 1**

Please review! Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
